Heritage
by AndromedaAI
Summary: Morgan Brook always thought that she was human, just with pointy ears and slanted eyebrows. When a man kidnaps her because she looks like an elf, she gets launched into the future by one of his strange machines. She misses her own time, but she realizes that she must stop the man that got her there, since he came with her, while finding out about her heritage. Spock/OC.
1. Year: 2013

**I've recently watched Star Trek: 2009, but only once because the movie belonged to the library. I absolutely loved it, and my friend loves it too. Netflix Canada had it on their listings, but for some reason took it off. Such a bummer.**

**Because I've only watched it once (and have yet to see **_**Into Darkness**_**), my info might be kind of sketchy, but I'll work hard to fill in any gaps with information from the Star Trek shows. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. The idea of a Vulcan/human being born in the 21st century before the Vulcans even officially met humans belongs to Amazing TEEN Authoress. I thought of the idea before I read her story, but it belongs to her because she wrote it first :)**

* * *

**I – Year: 2013 – I**

Some people say that life's hard. At times, it is, but not always. I had finished high school this year, so life was a little bit easier now that I didn't have to worry about my studies.

Mom often called me a "Wild Child" from when I was two to when I was ten. I often wondered why, and she always explained to me that it was because I was a lot more emotional than a normal child. I always accepted that explanation and went on with my life.

I never knew my father. Well, maybe I did, but only for a little bit. I remembered his lessons on how to control my temper, and my random bursts of sorrow, which I didn't take into account until I turned eleven. But that was it, along with the sound of his voice and an image of his face. He had sharply angled eyebrows and pointy ears, like mine. He was the only other human I knew to have existed that shared my strange features.

Every morning, I woke up and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I would be forced to look at my features in the large non-framed mirror above the sink. My eyebrows were always slanted at twenty degree angles unless I had a worried look on my face which caused them to flatten out somewhat, or when I was angry, where they angled even more sharply. My hair, which would always be quite messed up when I looked at myself in the mirror, was a dark brown, almost black, with lighter brown highlights, and was straight, but also slightly wavy. And my eyes were a blue-hazel. I was a strange blend of both my mother and my father.

Though I didn't really show it, I was rather glad that I lived out in the country with just my mother. In town, I couldn't even walk to get the mail without someone staring at my eyebrows or ears. Often, when I was in middle school, other kids would pick on me and bully me because of my strange features. I was only in public school for a month before Mom pulled me out and enrolled me in an online school. There, she taught me herself until I was able to be taught by the school's teachers through my mother's computer. Then, when I was old enough, Mom got me my own laptop.

Mom has always babied me as well. I have never gotten a scratch deep enough to draw blood, and whenever I told her that I had gotten a scrape, she would panic for some reason. I often wondered if she was hiding something from me. As if she didn't want me to see my own blood.

I wasn't going to intentionally cut myself in order to see why.

The farm we lived on was a couple kilometers from town. The town itself was significantly small, to the point where there was barely anything to do and the stores didn't have much selection. The library the town sported was so small, that I had basically read through all the appropriate books it contained, which annoyed me immensely since I loved to read books.

On sunny days, I'd ride around town on my bicycle, a baseball cap pulled tightly down over my ears in order to hide their pointiness. I'd simply do circuits around the small town, not growing tired until about the fifth lap. Another thing I couldn't understand. Why was I so athletic? It wasn't like my mother had brought me up this way. I just always found the energy to go, go, go until my fatigue would catch up with me. I was also a very fast runner. It helped my mother a lot when I'd be able to rush around the grocery store, grabbing everything she needed in a short time. Mom couldn't stand for very long before her flat feet would start to hurt.

Not to mention her knees.

How in the world did I turn out so…so…_perfect_ (that didn't seem like the right term, but I couldn't think of any other to describe it as well)? Mom had so many things wrong with her. Diabetes, an intolerance to certain meats/foods, bad knees, bad feet, low energy…

Yet I was a great runner, had a lot of stamina, looked fit even though I didn't move around constantly like some athletes, I could stay up for a week without needing sleep when I had been studying for exams and tests, I was taller than Mom by a couple inches, standing at five foot seven, and my hearing was stronger than a normal human being's. My life sounded like the life of a Mary-Sue from a badly written novel. That, somehow, didn't make me feel any better than I did back when I couldn't control my sorrow.

But, if I took into account all of my bad traits; I guess they would balance out all my good ones. When I couldn't control my anger, I could get pretty scary. When I couldn't control my sadness, I think my mother had been feeling completely hopeless, since even though I felt I had cried all my problems away, I still cried, and wasn't unable to stop until I cried myself to sleep. I self-diagnosed myself when I turned eleven with ADHD—or Attention Defect Hyperactive Disorder. Before I made it my goal to tame my unruly emotions with my father's lessons, I had realized how ridiculous I had been acting. Alongside my anger and sadness, I was really hyper, not knowing what to do with all my energy, and because of it, I had a hard time focusing.

Well, once I put Dad's advice to work, my focus sharpened, I learned how to tuck my energy away for another time, and I learned not to let my emotions go out of control. It took a while to get good at it, but eventually, before I became a teenager, I managed to master it.

I still don't know why I'm like this, because all of my research has never turned up any information to help me, but I trust that someday I would be able to find out.

My life is what I consider "good". I am happy that I live with my mother, and that we are working together to give each other the best lives we can give. But there are those out there that strive to make people's lives miserable.

Like this man that I kept seeing. He was always there. A couple days after I had started doing the routine of lapping the town, I saw him there. He was sitting on a bench beside the sidewalk. I thought it was pretty harmless that the guy was just sitting there. But when I got closer, I saw that I recognised him from the grocery store. I had taken the car and had run into town to get groceries for Mom, and before I could even get a cart from the parking lot, I bumped into this man with enough force to knock me off my feet. When I recovered, I realized that my hat had come off, revealing my ears and my eyebrows to the world.

The man helped me up, of course, but there was this strange glint in his eyes. I knew he was looking at my strange features, and it made me feel nervous. I quickly thanked the guy and put my hat back on, careful to cover up my ears and eyebrows again. Then, I saw him while I was biking, on that bench. I formally greeted him as I went by and didn't see him when I came around on the next lap.

But then I saw him again, in Walmart. I was standing in the shoe aisle, looking for a new pair of sneakers. And there he was, standing at the end of the aisle, seeming to be browsing woman's flip-flops. Then I saw him at the park with a pair of binoculars. I pretended to not look in his direction, and saw that he was seemingly spying on me with those binoculars.

I was being stalked by this man. And I knew why. Because of my features.

I told myself that I was going to have to file a restraining order or something like that. He was not going to get off of my back until the authorities made him.

* * *

That's what I was going to do. But first, I needed to take care of two little girls for my neighbor. Mom was going to help me somewhat, since I would be taking care of them in my own home.

They were brought to my house without a hitch, and taking care of them was a breeze. I had a very strong patience tonight for some reason, and I was thankful for it.

I set out the bean bags, Lego, and colouring books and crayons. I was going to be looking after them for three hours. When the doorbell rang, I was there to answer it, telling Mom to stay seated. I didn't want her to move that much, because for some reason, her knees and feet were hurting more than usual.

A smiled appeared on my face as I opened the door and looked down at the little girls. One was four and the other was six. Both had blonde hair, though the younger one, Maria, had blue eyes, while her big sister, Amilee, had one blue eye and one green eye, making it look like she was going a little cross-eyed.

"Hello, girls," I greeted. "Are you ready to spend an evening with me?"

Both girls grinned. "Yes, Auntie Morgan!" they replied.

I smiled ruefully up at their mother. No matter how many times she told them that I wasn't their aunt, they insisted on calling me "Auntie Morgan". At least they got my name right, and didn't call me "Mo'an".

"You don't have to worry about them, Mrs. Robin. They'll be perfectly content here with me. You go have a good evening with your husband," I said cheerfully to Maria and Amilee's mother.

The blonde haired young mother smiled. "Thank you so much, Morgan," she said sincerely. "I don't know how I could repay you."

"It's alright," I said verbally waving away what she had said. "I enjoy taking care of them. They're such little angels."

When their mother left, I turned to look at the two, who had drifted away from me slightly while I had been talking. I closed the front door with my heel and smiled down at the two. "What would you guys like to do first?" I asked.

Maria and Amilee glanced at each other for a second before they looked back up at me. Then they grinned. I cocked an eyebrow in suspicion, causing them to giggle. Yes, my eyebrows had that effect on children. For some reason, if there was playful suspicion behind it, my cocked eyebrow could elicit giggles.

"Hide and seek!" they cried in tandem.

I smiled and lowered my raised eyebrow. I crouched down to more their level and asked, "Would you two like to hide first?"

When they nodded, I allowed a soft chuckle. "Alright, then. But do you remember the rooms that are off limits?" I reminded them. "No going into Mrs. Brook's room, or my room. Do not touch any knives if you decide to hide in the kitchen. And do not hide in any places that might get you dirty."

Both girls nodded. "Yes, Auntie Morgan," they said softly.

I nodded as well, with a mock serious look on my face. "Alright, then. We'll play two games of hide n' seek before we go do something else. Does that sound good?"

They nodded again.

"Okay!" I said straightening up. "I'm going to turn around and count to thirty. That should be enough time for you guys to go hide." I turned around and walked to a corner. "Ready? …Set…? Go!" I covered my face with my hands and began to count. "One… Two… Three…"

* * *

Two hours and forty-five minutes later found us laying on the floor, giggling hard. My stomach began to hurt at the intensity of the laughter. The girls were rolling about on the floor, their giggles filling the living room. From where Mom was sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop, I saw she was smiling.

Rubbing my stomach absentmindedly, I sat up. The girls soon got to their feet and migrated over to the couch. I popped a disk from their Strawberry Shortcake DVD case into the Blu-Ray player before drifting into the kitchen. The show began to play, thus successfully distracting them.

I smiled wearily.

Making my way over to the stove, I picked up the tea kettle and filled it with cold tap water. I then set it back down on the glass surface of the stove and turned the element underneath it on. I rolled my shoulders with a sigh.

Those girls were a handful, but were lovely. They were a lot better than some kids that I knew.

I went on and made my hot chocolate after the water boiled, and just as I took the first scalding sip of the comforting liquid, the doorbell rang. With another sigh, I drifted over to the front door and answered the ring.

It was the girls' mother.

It took only a few minutes for me to help the girls gather up their things. I gave them a kiss on the top of their heads in a motherly way before I lead them to their mother with the tote they had arrived with. I handed Mrs. Robin the tote and bid them a goodnight as they left.

Once it was just me and my mother in our home, I shuffled into the living room with my hot chocolate, and, after setting it down on the side table, flopped down onto the couch.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"Tuckered out?" Mom inquired.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p'. "I may be physically fit, but little kids will always, _always_ tire me out.

Soon after I finished my hot chocolate, I retired to bed. I kissed my mother goodnight before I disappeared upstairs. Clothes were swapped for pajamas consisting of thin fleece pajama pants and a light shirt. I didn't bother to discard my bra when I changed, and I slipped under the covers with a grateful sigh.

I was only asleep for approximately an hour before the sound of the front door being thrown open jolted me awake. My sensitive hearing picked up my mother's angry yelling.

I leapt from bed and quietly crept to my bedroom door and opened it, thankful that I had oiled it recently. I grabbed my baseball bat and crept out into the hall. I walked slowly on the balls of my feet and descended to the bottom of the stairs.

"_Where is the elfling_?" a man's voice thundered, sending chills up and down my spine. He was talking about me. It was only logical. With my pointy ears, I looked like an elf from _The Hobbit_ and _Lord of the Rings_.

"What are you talking about?" Mom asked, trying to pretend that she sounded confused. But it was not working.

"Do not lie, woman," the man growled. "I know that you're lying. Tell me where she is!" I slowly crept towards them, coming up behind the man, baseball bat poised.

With a battle cry, I swung the bat at him, and it cracked across his shoulder blades. The man hissed and turned to face me, acting as if my attack hadn't even affected him.

A smile appeared on the man's face when he locked eyes with mine. "Ah, there she is," he said in a happy tone, as if I was his pet cat and he had finally found it. I tensed as he stepped closer to me, and violated my space as he reached to touch my ears. "Such a perfect specimen, just like the other elfling I found…" I ignored the last part. My eyes narrowed and I grit my teeth. No one touched my ears but me or my mother.

The anger that I had been subduing for the last six years seeped up from where I had hidden it, tainting my thoughts. This man was intruding inside my home, was talking to me like I was some kind of animal or object, and was going to try and touch my ears. I was suddenly unable to hold back the anger.

I attacked.

My fist cracked across his jaw, knocking him back a few steps. Then I whirled around and elbowed him in the stomach, eliciting a growl from him. My baseball bat hit the floor as I went to punch him again, but he grabbed me by the throat and threw me to the ground.

The wind was knocked from my lungs, and I spent a second or so on the floor, trying to recall the lessons I used to get back when I did karate. But it had almost been ten years, so I couldn't remember much. All I could remember learning was the roundhouse kick.

But that didn't stop be from getting back up.

Anger still coursed through me, causing me to charge at him blindly. I kicked at him, but he blocked it, and when I tried to bring my elbow down on his shoulder, he blocked that as well. And before I could even move again, he struck me down and I sprawled to the ground.

I bit back tears as a small voice in the back of my head said,_ You're no fighter, Morgan. Those were just desperate flailings._

The man picked me up and set me on my feet before quickly jabbing me with a needle. Something was injected into my shoulder as I wondered, truly, who the man was. He was no mere stalker. He was something more.

And with that, I passed out.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room with only a tiny bit of light trickling in from a window high above my head.

When I tried to move, I found myself strapped to a table of some sort. The cuffs pinning me to the table were metal, but did not conform tightly to my wrists or ankles. It was like they had been made for thicker wrists and ankles. I tried moving my right arm, and found that I might be able to slip my hands out when I needed to escape. Who knew when the guy might be back.

I was scared, but I was forcing myself to think logically. I couldn't not afford to lose my head.

And that's when I noticed the note stuck to the bottom of a cheap, dollar-store grade clock that hung on the wall to my right. It was scrawled quickly on a post-it note.

_If you wake up, which I'm sure you won't, while I am resting, then you will have to wait until seven o' clock. Then the fun can begin!_ it said mockingly. The guy didn't even write complete sentences, it seemed.

The time displayed on the clock was six, giving me about an hour before that demented man came to start whatever he wanted me for. He wanted me because of my eyebrows and ears…

I managed to squeeze my hands out of the cuffs, making them extremely sore in the process. But then I went to work on freeing myself from the cuffs around my ankles. It took a lot of straining, but I managed to pry them open long enough to allow me to slip my feet out before the cuffs snapped closed again.

I was incredibly stiff when I stood. Quickly, I ignored it, and made my way out of the room I had woken up in. I was cautious, always looking before moving. When I heard a creak or some other kind of noise, I would stop and listen before continuing on. When I came to corners, I would stop and peek around the corner before walking around it.

There was no sign of the man anywhere, even when I walked into a room and the door shut and locked behind me.

I whirled around and looked at the door in alarm. It looked quite futuristic, and had a few flashing lights around the doorframe. Obviously, only the man could come into this room without the door locking behind him. That was bad for me, because that meant that I was trapped.

Trapped in a madman's house.

With a shaky sigh, I turned away from the door and looked at what was in the room. Various items lay about the room, but only one really caught my attention.

I crossed the room and looked at it closely. Out of all the things stored in the room, what I was looking at seemed to be the only one 'complete'. I wasn't too sure if it was, but I intended to find out, since I was going to be taken by the man anyway and strapped back down on that table.

For some reason, I suddenly didn't feel like panicking. It was weird.

I pressed random buttons on the machine's keyboard, which was at about chest height for me. I pressed a big white glowing button and the screen it had switched on. Several numbers and such appeared on the screen and I tried to decipher them. I wasn't really one for math, though, so I didn't have a clue what they meant—other than the triangles must have had something to do with distance. Was it some kind of wireless, ground-based land measurer?

Pressing a few more buttons, a couple more menus popped up. I went to select another menu, but stopped when the door behind me clicked loudly. Panic surged back into my chest, and I tensed as the door opened. When I heard him walk in, I slowly turned around to face him.

He clicked his tongue at me condensendingly. "You are a very naughty girl," he says in a tone that makes me feel as if he was talking to a toddler or a pet.

I glared at him, trying to mask my fear. But I didn't say anything. I honestly didn't know what to say, but I did poise my hand over the keyboard of his machine. I cocked my eyebrow when I saw him tense. So this machine meant something to him.

"Do not. Touch. That," he ground out.

"Special?" I asked simply.

"Very," he replied.

"Good." And with that, I slammed my hand down on the keys. Multiple errors popped up on the screen, and I heard the man shutter in what could only be horror.

"Do you know what you've done?!" the man roared as he stomped over me. The machine began to beep rapidly. "I have not tested that machine yet! It's supposed to be a time—"

Before he could finish, a bright flash blinded us, and in a whoosh, I found myself not in that room, but in the middle of a street.

I didn't need to say "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," in order to see that I was somewhere strange. The futuristic buildings were a big clue.

* * *

**First update on this 'site in a while. I named one of the little girls after my baby cousin who lives down in Australia. I know the name "Amilee" looks like a condensed version of the names "Amy" and "Lee", but it is a New Zealand name pronounced "Ah-ma-lee". I like it. I might name one of my protagonists in a future story after her.**

**I just thought I would explain, since the name "Amilee" might be rarer than the name "Mikaela".**

**I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you liked. I love reviews because it inspires me to write more. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Vulcan?

**I finally decided to write this up. It was a bit difficult, but re-watching the first movie kicked my butt into gear. I finally own it! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. It's a slow step forward in this story!**

**Review replies are at the bottom. :D Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

2 - **Vulcan?** - 2

My eyes were wide with confusion and fear. I spun around once before it registered in my head that it would be wise to get off a road. I went to get off of the road, which I had been standing after the machine had taken me from that room, but had to duck when I was nearly taken out by a shuttle, which was coming in for a landing.

I rolled to my feet and stared wide-eyed at the shuttle as it came to a stop a few feet from me. "Are you alright?!" someone called from across the street.

I turned and looked at them. "I'm okay!" I replied before quickly making my way off the street.

A sigh escaped me before it occurred to me that I wasn't wearing anything to cover up my eyebrows and ears. I panicked, and quickly covered them up with my hair. Okay, I was now in a strange world, and I was all alone, and I was in only my pajamas. I really needed a toque or some kind of hat that would cover my ears and eyebrows.

Pointing my gaze to the ground, I began to walk quickly down the street, passing into the shopping district soon enough. I looked at the shops, but didn't enter any of them, knowing that I wouldn't be able to get anything. Which posed a problem since I needed something to cover my…uniqueness. I continued on, but stopped when I spotted a homeless shelter. A small smile appeared on my face as I approached it, taking in its design and looks. It didn't look run-down at all; therefore it didn't give me any unwelcoming feelings.

My toes began to hurt as I stepped up to the front door of the shelter, so I looked down at my feet. I stared at my bare toes, numbly remembering that I had been taken by that man after I had gone to bed. I'd need to get socks too. And clothes… I wouldn't be able to get any of that, since I left whatever means of money I had back at home.

I stepped into the shelter, and was met by a smiling woman dressed in a white blouse and white slacks. I winced at the whiteness of the foyer. Why was it white? Couldn't the colour be a bit more warm?

"Welcome to Federation Edmonton Shelter Seven, how may I help you?" the woman asked. I suddenly felt very inadequate. I was still dressed in nothing but my pajamas.

I shivered. "I-I need a hat…a-and some clothes," I stuttered, my teeth beginning to chatter. I was used to Alberta's harsh winters where it could get to minus thirty on a good day. But that was when I had my jacket and thicker clothes. "A-and maybe a place to s-stay…"

A sympathetic look appeared on her face, and she walked up to me. "Here, come with me," she said, holding out a hand. "Let's get you warm. You're awfully pale." I nodded and took her hand, but winced when I was, for a brief second, flooded with a feeling of sympathy and kindness. "Are you alright?" she asked.

I had never experienced this before. No, that's not true. I had, but only once and a while. When I hugged Mom, or when I either touched Marie or Amilee, I felt brief flashes of their emotions. It was something I had discovered a few months ago (was it a few months, or was it a longer time? Had I traveled through time?). I didn't know what to make of it, but it was hard to touch people because of it.

She led me into a room in the back, and sat me down on a bed. She opened a cupboard and pulled out a pair of baggy black cargo pants, a couple sizes too big (but nothing I couldn't handle), a light grey shirt, socks, a black toque, and a warm jacket made of a black material I didn't recognise. I was pointed to a bathroom where I changed into these clothes, and after I was done, I was lead to the room where I would be staying.

The woman, who was named Wanda Richards, explained to me, after I pointed out that the room would be solely mine, that there was a very small amount of homeless people "now-a-days". I cocked an eyebrow, though she couldn't see it under my hat. She went on to explain that the reason for that was because the Federation worked hard to give everyone a home. "Some get drafted into Starfleet Academy. If some do not want to join Starfleet, they can become colonists or something else," Wanda said.

My heart twitched in a way that told me I was happy for those people who had become homeless, but then found a new life. Back…where I came from, there were many homeless people, I just never saw them.

The more the woman spoke to me, the more I realized that I wasn't in my time anymore. Obviously, the man had made a true-as-life time machine, and I had sent us both into the future. But there was no machine with me, like in the books or movies, that could take me back. I was alone, stuck in another time.

The woman had left to get someone to get me something to eat. I stood to examine my new room, taking in the warm tan walls (thank goodness they were not white), the bed, the vanity, the desk… I blinked when I took in what looked to be an iPad sitting on the desk.

I had one of these before I was taken, but this iPad…looked different than any iPad had ever seen. The device had no back, and the screen, it seemed, while it was off, was see-through. Its frame was solid and a navy blue. I figured out how to switch it on with a little difficulty. And once it had booted up, I took in the main screen. It said the current time, 3:40 PM, and the date…

August 10th 2258…

I dropped the iPad in shock. I was _that far _into the future? I had to be dreaming, so I reached over with my right hand, rolled up my sleeve, and pinched myself. The pain that was the result of that test made me wince, and also relieved me. If this had been all a dream, I could have still been strapped to that table in that mad man's house, being experimented on. My mind could have sent me to this made-up future where I'd be safe as my body was put through things it should not have been.

I was glad this was real for that reason. I wasn't glad because that meant I had left Mom to fend for herself.

Striving to block the negative thoughts that were beginning to form, I picked up the iPad again and saw, in large stenciled letters engraved along the side, the word 'PADD'. So it was a pad. I shrugged slightly and went on to turning it on. I looked for a function that would allow me to look at the recent news, and found it after a couple minutes of flicking back and forth between pages of applications and other things. Was I that far behind? It was beginning to feel that way and it made me a little scared. I used to always be updated on the new technology that came out so that I'd be able to help Mom with any new technology she got.

Reading over the news, the one that caught my attention was basically the "front page" article. It was of two men standing in front of a large futuristic building with its name hoisted high above what looked to be the front doors. "United Federation of Planets HQ" it said.

I looked at the men. One was blonde and possessed a handsome face, and also a cocky air. The other, who stood several inches taller than the blonde man, was stoic, held an emotionless expression, had straight black hair in a bowl cut, and sported…pointy ears and angled eyebrows.

…Like my ears and eyebrows.

My eyebrows slowly rose until they were flat across my forehead, and my eyes filled with tears. So I wasn't…alone. I wasn't a _freak_. I stood to my feet and put the PADD down. I quickly checked to see the names of the two men from the article before I shut the PADD off. _Captain James T. Kirk_, human captain of the USS _Enterprise_, and _Commander Spock_, Kirk's Vulcan/human second in command.

So if 'Spock' was a Vulcan/human hybrid, and he sported similar features as to mine, did that make me a Vulcan/human hybrid too?

What was a Vulcan?

I jumped slightly when the door to my room entered and Wanda walked in with what could be considered my linner (as in lunch + dinner), or dunch (dinner + lunch), or lupper (lunch + supper)—whatever you wished to call it.

I smiled at her as she came and sat it on my desk. "I see you found one of our PADDs," she said.

My head bobbed. "Yes," I said quietly. "And I saw the local news." I looked up at her. "What is a Vulcan?" I asked.

She looked kind of shocked that I asked such a question. "Did I say something wrong?" I questioned a little fearfully. I was new to this time and I didn't want to accidentally make anyone angry.

She came out of her shock and shook her head. "No, no," she assured me. "You said nothing wrong—I've never run into someone who doesn't know what a Vulcan is yet."

I looked at her shell-shocked. "Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "Were you sheltered—like really sheltered, or something?"

I looked away from her and frowned slightly. "You…could say as much…" I told her quietly.

"Well," Wanda said. "A Vulcan is a being from the planet Vulcan. Vulcan was a member of the United Federation of Planets, and was the first alien species to come into contact with Earth. They've had warp capabilities since, like, the 1950's or something like that."

My eyes widened. "Say what?" I gasped. I jumped to my feet, startling her somewhat. "The 1950's?!"

She looked at me with a funny expression on her face. "Yeah…why are you asking that anyway. I just told you."

I took off my toque and brushed my hair behind my ears. I gestured to them as I brushed my bangs away from my eyebrows. "A-am I part Vulcan?" I asked shakily.

I watched her focus on my ears, but never got a reply.

* * *

Wanda left me after that, muttering about something.

I began to pace back and forth after I had nibbled on a little bit of the meal she had given me. I paced from one end of the room to the other end as I tried to figure out who I was. What I was. I shared the same features as the half Vulcan I had seen in the news, and I found out that the Vulcans had come to our solar system as early as the 50's. Had Dad been a Vulcan? He could have easily been on one of the scout ships that had come. I was born in 1995, so he could have come to Earth at any time before that.

What was I to do? I had grown up all my life thinking I was a human with just abnormal features. Now that I knew that that was not true, that there was the possibility that I was half alien… I couldn't figure out if I should be excited that I was part of something that should have stayed in a sci-fi show, or if I should burst into tears.

Mom wasn't with me to help guide me towards doing what was right. She was dead.

She had always helped me figure out what I should do in times like these. Part of me wanted to race down to San Francisco and find that Spock, but another part of me told me I should just get on with my life. I was probably going to just be drafted into Starfleet, or I was going to become a colonist.

This still seemed so unreal. Was I _really_ in the future?

My mind was made up when Wanda returned. But she was not alone. Behind her walked in a proud-looking individual dressed in a uniform unlike I had ever seen. He was dressed in grey, and a fancy, triangular, silver badge adorned his left breast. He held an aura that demanded instant respect, and because of it, I stood a little bit straighter.

"Morgan Brook, I'd like to introduce Admiral Pike, former Captain to the USS _Enterprise_. At the moment, I believe he is the only one that can answer your questions," the woman said before the Admiral dismissed her. I was confused as to why someone so important would be summoned to talk to me.

A small smile appeared on the man's face. He held out a hand for a handshake, which I reluctantly accepted. A tried to conceal my automatic flinch as I got a brief flash of his emotions—all business, patience—before it faded, and I knew that Admiral Pike had seen it.

"Are you alright, Miss Brook?" he asked before letting go of my hand.

I hissed slightly as I rubbed the hand that I used to shake his with. "It's alright. It's just that I've seemed to have developed an ability that allows me to sense, for a brief moment, the emotions of the person I've touched," I explained.

"I think that's why Miss Richards requested that I come talk to you," Pike said to me carefully. "You were wondering if you were part Vulcan?"

I nodded slowly.

"Well…" he sighed. "I know some people don't take kindly to the fact that they are part alien when they are surprised by the fact. But to be frank, being touch-telepathic _is_ a Vulcan trait."

I felt my eyes widen some at the news. But I quickly swallowed in order to clear my throat. "So…announcing the true biological facts of a humanoid is important enough to summon an Admiral?" I asked quietly.

"Not really," he replied. "I was up here because some scanners at a nearby science station picked up traces of particles similar to the ones the _Enterprise_ picked up after the whole ordeal with Nero and such." I cocked an eyebrow. But it was a suspicious eyebrow, so it was not meant to make anyone laugh. What did a Roman emperor have to do with a space ship? "The particles just so happened to lead straight to you."

My heart, which had been beating just fine, sped up in panic. I wanted to know why, why the particles had lead this man to me like a bright neon sign. "…Why…?" that was all I managed to say.

* * *

**Pike, how did you wind up in here? Just as a note, I have not watched _Into Darkness_ yet, so I don't know if that movie elaborates more on Pike's personality before they, you know, killed him off.**

**Did you like this chapter?**

* * *

**BeautifulCrimsonChaos:** Well, thanks for the compliments. I try to flesh out my stories to their maximum potential, but I'm not perfect. She's heard about Spock, but I don't know when she'll actually meet him.

**Amazing TEEN Authoress:** Thank you for the compliments! 'Mo'An' isn't her Vulcan name, haven't thought of one yet.

**Azalia Fox Knightling:** Glad you liked it!

**Atala Embers:** Thanks!

**Guest: **Thank you!


End file.
